House of silence
by derrangedfangirl006
Summary: Dark AU Ichiruki A husband and wife living together, the perfect couple. Everyone has secrets but the secret of these two is more than anyone could suspect. What lies beyond those smiling faces.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach

* * *

A black haired woman was in her kicthen washing her hands. She turned her head when she heard the front door being opened.

"Ichigo?" The violet eyed woman called.

"It's me" a masculine voice replied.

From the kitchen the petite black haired woman stepped out to welcome the man that just arrived from the front door.

"How was work? Are you hungry?" the woman asked and went to peck him on the lips.

"It's been a long day and yeah I'm a bit hungry." he replied.

"Alright, I'll make you something to eat," the raven haired woman left to the kitchen, while the orange haired male went to their bedroom to change. The violet eyed woman whistled a tune while she got out ingredients to cook. "Time to go check on our guest." she said to herself in a whisper. She went down a hallway that had a single door which led to the basement. She opened the door and went down some steps, this room was small but there was another door further down. This door was peculiar because it was thoroughly locked with different bolts and was made of metal. She opened the door which led to another room, bathed in darkness. She went down some more steps into the darkness and felt around to the wall to find the light switch. She switched it on and a single light bulb in the middle of the room went on giving off barely any light. "And how are we doing today?" she asked. The figure she spoke to was chained to the wall, blood stains were on her limbs were fresh cuts were visible. There was blood staining the chains and also some on the cold cement floor. The woman in chains gave no reply or indication to having heard the question. Her eyes were empty and haunted, but the black haired woman continued on in a cheery voice, "I hope you've been okay. My husband just came home and I was going to make dinner but I came to see how you were doing. It looks to me like everythings dandy." The figure said nothing. "You know you can talk to me, we might aswell get to know each other because I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a while." Though the woman with bloodstains kept silent, a shudder went through her. The petite woman gave her a smile and then stood up from the crouched position she had taken to speak to the woman in chains. She turned off the light and closed the metal door, she ignored the wretched scream that came through from the now dark room. She locked it and left back to the kitchen. As she washed ingredients at the sink, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. She turned to her husband while he leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled away they looked into each others eyes, amber burned into violet and vice versa.

No one could suspect that these two happy and in love couple held a dark secret. A secret hidden in their home, down the steps into that dark room. The secret within themselves, be it insanity or something more sinister and evil. Neither heard the agonized screams for help coming from that room, not that either would've cared.


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the hunt

**_I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does_**

* * *

The moon was full in all its glory in the sky. The night sky was sprinkled with bright stars and it looked like humid dark velvet. In a neighborhood that stood away from the main city, stood an average looking house. Now, this neighborhood was still constructing, so there were many unfinished houses on the street. It could be said that it was quite eerie. There only stood about seven houses that were all built, and out of those only three were inhabited. There was vast forests beyond the houses, where nothingness was spread for miles, who the heck would want to live out here, you might ask, but there were always people who wanted to get away from the bustle of the city, out of the massive populations and never sleeping city. Out here was peaceful, a perfect getaway. Then again, it _was_ creepy, being so isolated, away from the civilization, the silence could be so eerie. In one of the occupied houses, a couple, consisting of a tall orange haired man and petite raven haired woman, seemed to be expecting something. An intangible feel was in the atmosphere of that house, almost an anticipation. It was the night of the hunt. The demons within the couple, growled beneath the surface of their human skins. The beast within was beckoned to come out by the light of the moon. It was like an itch beneath the skin, one that had them wanting to rip of their human skin. They would only have to wait a couple more hours because night had fallen only a short while ago. The couple sat in their living room on the couch, cuddling and watching tv. The house was lit and homey, the scene was that of a couple enjoying each other's company. The perfect lie, it was a façade, a mask. One that hid the sadistic nature of the hollow demons they were underneath the surface of their human flesh. Rukia drummed her fingers to a rhythm only they could hear, the one of the moon calling out to them and of the anticipation of the hunt. They weren't actually paying attention to whatever the hell was on tv, they really could care less. Ichigo would glance at the window constantly to watch the night and the moon. Though their faces were impassive, just beneath that they were anxious, sprung up and ready to lose control. _Just a little longer, just a little longer, _was the mantra in their heads.

Down in the dark room, beyond the metal door that was locked securely, the woman in chains also felt the stir of something different in the air. This sense of change wasn't anything to be anticipated for her. Her stomach felt the dread settle in, if she had been scared before, now was a hundred times worse. The insane couple hadn't tried anything on her for the past few days, not that she would know the time, since down here in the darkness she fought just to keep sane. But she remembered that the couple at the beginning when they brought her down here, liked to cut her into her skin to watch her blood pour out. She had cried, screamed, and begged the first times, fearing that the insane couple would kill her that way, cutting her up into many little pieces. Yet, they only ever cut her, only deep enough to bleed. But she was scared now, so very scared because tonight, she knew, just _knew,_ that they had something planned for her. The cuts would pale in comparison to what was in store for her tonight. She whimpered in despair. These insane psychos had always let off a vibe that something wasn't quite right, beyond their obvious insanity and sadistic ways. There was something more, something in their eyes, a predatory look, not quite _human. _That's why she panicked so much at first, looking at their eyes that screamed a painful death. It was unsettling when all they ever did was drag that metal across her skin and watch her bleed. And like the psychos they were, they treated her like a child, like a dog, patting her hair, saying, there, there while they had sunk the blade into her flesh. It was so frightening, she wanted to scream all her pain out. But then she felt drained, so limp and wishing she was dead. She was like a rag doll and now she herself could only watch as her blood poured out of her. She didn't know how long it was since she was brought here. They kept her in the dark, literally, in this pitch black darkness where she lost track of time and the sense of reality. The woman, named Rukia, would come visit her and feed her, she didn't want to comply at first, really, she didn't want to keep living like this. Yet she'd been so starved, her rational mind told her not to, that it would only be worse by staying alive, but when food was presented to her after so long, she caved and ate. Who knows how long this continued, all she knew was that when they came and she looked at herself, she could see the scars and scabs, her skin, purple marred with so many cuts. If she looked in the mirror she knows that she'd scream, they had cut her face, arms, thighs, legs, neck, torso, belly. And they made sure it never killed her. She knew that Rukia's husband, Ichigo, was a doctor. She knew because whenever Rukia would visit, she'd talk to her, as if they were friends, and Rukia would use that cheery tone. That's how she knew their names, because Rukia had _introduced_ herself, as if they were having a friendly encounter. It was ironic that Rukia's husband was a doctor, but then again those were the dangerous ones, the ones that you'd never suspect. Like Dr. Lecter from _The Silence of the Lambs._ They wouldn't let her die from just the cuts, so that only meant they were waiting for a time to then actually kill her, and it would be so much worse than this hell she was experiencing right now. They were just such psychos, pretending to never listen to her pleas and screaming, they kept on in normal tones, it was scary to watch. It was as if they were just talking normally, not doing anything wrong when they cut her. The woman in chains wept for the last time, her days grace had ended, and her death was looming so close, by the hands of that couple. It made her sick, they didn't _look _crazy, they hardly ever let on that they were insane, and that was the scary part, you could never suspect them. The woman wondered how many others had come before her, how many had fallen victim to the perfect masks of those two. These past days were full of despair, fear, and regret. She wished she could see her family, she wished that she'd never had known this. As she drowned in the sea of despair in this pitch black hell hole, she heard the metal door being unlocked. Death was here.

The couple let their eyes meet when they felt the chill in their bones signaling that it was time. Feral grin met feral grin. Predatory eyes gazed at each other in the fevor of what was to come. It was time for predators to hunt their prey.


	3. Chapter 3

Night of the hunt 2

**_I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does_**

* * *

Night of the hunt 2

The moon was at it's peak. The two headed through the woods like two shadows, gliding with an ease that wasn't human. The male had a figure slung over his shoulder that seemed not to perturb him as he kept running through the tall looming trees. Once they were farther in, deep in the center of the labyrinth that was these woods, the pair stopped. This place was peculiar, it was an almost perfect circle, cleared of trees, and the moon gave off its light perfectly here, its light unpeterbed by anything. There was only grass here, but it was soft and short, hardly any boulders around. The orange haired male smiled to his partner, a petite raven haired woman, who smiled back. He slung down the figure that had been on his shoulder and the couple turned their attention to it. It was a woman, who had cuts all over, but was still well enough to be alive. The poor woman's life was timed, she would become the prey to this couple tonight. She was rooted in place by the gazes of the amber and violet eyes that looked at her with predatory eyes. Their eyes seemed to glow unnaturally bright in the light of the full moon. She flinched when the violet eyed woman started to speak.  
"Guess what Nina-chan? Tonight we're going to play a game." The petite woman smiled as she said this in a cheery tone that held menace beneath it.  
The male spoke in a gruff voice, "I'm sure you know the one of cat and mouse."  
The petite woman spoke again, "The rules are simple. All you have to do is run. If you can stay away from us until sunrise, you get to live."  
"But if we catch you..." The male cut off and licked his lips, grinning at her, showing full white teeth, gleaming dangerously.  
The poor woman shuddered in fear as she met two pairs of eyes that now glowed, showing this time how obvious it was that it wasn't natural.  
"And guess what else? We'll give you a head start." said the raven haired woman.  
The poor victim was still frozen in place, with wide eyes staring unbelieving at her two captors. The male leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I suggest you start running." The victim trembled and stumbled back on her hands, since she had landed on her backside when the male had slung her on the floor. Her eyes widened even more when she saw a shudder run through the couple and they snapped their necks to the moon. Then unexpectedly a growl came out of their throats, it sounded full on beast like. And before the victim's eyes, they started shifting, changing from their human skins. _What the hell? _ran through the victim's mind. She could only watch on in horror as the faces of her two captors shifted and expanded to accommodate bigger, sharper teeth. And black started to seep into their eyes. This time their eyes did turn into wholly different colors, the male's ambers' were changed into a bright golden yellow, unlike anything she'd seen before. And Rukia's were a paler shade of purple, so much that they seemed like clear glass with the lightest tint of lavender. The victim could watch no more, she struggled to get on her feet then turned her back on the two and started running, deeper into the safe shadows of the trees. As she ran deeper and went farther, she distinctly heard two howls from behind her. She ran with all she could, stumbling constantly and tripping over her feet. Yet she knew that she had to run, her life depended on it, she had to survive. All she had to do was last until sunrise and then she'd be free, she could have her life again.

It seemed that she'd been running for a long time. She had broken into a sweat and her heart pounded in her ears. She hadn't heard anything coming after her. She felt a glimmer of hope, maybe she could do this. Surely sunrise wasn't that far off. Though she was dead beat tired she wouldn't take a break, she couldn't afford to. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a noise coming from the right. She turned her head to the sound, but saw nothing. Then she shifted to run in the opposite direction of the sound. She mentally shook her head, all night she'd been hearing sounds like that, but it must've been her paranoia. She hadn't seen anything all the time she'd ran. Still, she always shifted directions after she'd heard the sound. She saw something ahead. _Maybe I'm getting somewhere _she thought _Maybe I can find help. _But as she ran closer, her heart sank into her stomach. _No, please God, no. No!_ As she headed into the place where the light of the moon pooled in, she swallowed the knot in her throat. She was back in the clearing. She broke out into sobs, her frame shaking with each whimper. She was back where the insane couple had first brought her. All her running had been a waste. _Or not_ she thought, _As long as they don't find me, I'm safe._ But her hopes were dashed when she heard a sound. This time she heard it distinctively. It sounded like it came from something big. And then another sound was heard from the opposite end,it sounded the same. And then with dread, realization sunk in. _They'd been herding me all night. They fooled me. They were only playing with me. Oh God. _Then two howls were heard, followed by snarls that were getting closer. The victim felt her heart rate elevate and she kept on sobbing, the despair settling in as well as fear. She wanted to run, she wanted to disappear so badly. She wanted this to be only a nightmare, not real. She closed her eyes and sobbed into her hands. Maybe she was only sleeping and she would wake up soon. The sound of the pads of the monsters approached. Getting closer and so were the sounds of the snarls. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! _she thought vainly as the sounds closed in.

The moon was the only witness to the gruesome killing of a poor woman tonight. Yet there was also the wet sound of flesh tearing and blood dripping. There was the sounds of teeth gnashing, shredding and chewing in the air. There was the sounds of snarls and howls. But the most haunting sound that night, had been of the single human scream of the poor woman, before the following sounds of carnage. The scent of fear had been heady, but now was replace by the bloodlust of these two creatures. The innocent grass was stained by the blood of an equally innocent woman.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who followed this story and those who reviewed. I will be updating this irregularly, only when I have time, so I could sometimes update days in a row or weeks apart. Anyways hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Resigned to Fate

**_I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does_**

* * *

The suns rays poured in through the blinds into the bedroom bathing the room in light. Two figures were seen on the bed. These figures being a nude Ichigo and Rukia. Said woman stirred as she felt the morning rays hit her eyes, yet her husband stayed dead to the world, being a deep sleeper. She felt so well rested and happy. It might have something to do with what happened last night, the beasts' hunger been sated and she and her husband had made love after the kill. Well, maybe to humans, saying that they 'made love' might not be the appropriate words, since they weren't human. They met with an unbriddled lust that only demons could know, mixing pleasure and pain. Still, creatures like them felt something akin to love and felt possesive towards their mate. Rukia felt so content waking up next to her husband, this was the fairytale ending every girl wanted. She longed to stay like this all day but the day had begun and there were chores to do. Like clean off the bloodstains over her body aswell as on the bed sheets, remnants of the night before. Her husband also had bloodstains on his figure and both had some forest dirt on them. There was also the smell of carnage on them and that of the woods, not that an average human could pick out the smell. Also there was their human routines to continue.

By midday, the raven haired woman was tidying up the house. Her husband had gone to work, both of them had showered together to wash away the evidence of the night before. She put the sheets to wash because of the blood smeared on them, and wiped the wood floor that was also smeared of dirt and blood prints. As she was on all fours scrubbing the floor from the blood/dirt prints her eyes landed on her wedding ring, it was really expensive and easy to spot. Though Ichigo really loved her or felt whatever the hell demons felt towards their mate, the reason for the extravagant ring was mostly a possesive gesture to let the human males know that she was taken. Since to humans, they couldn't exactly feel the aura and smell the scent over Rukia, like other demons who would know that she had a mate, and it wouldn't be normal to show the huge beastlike mark on her lower collarbone. Rukia didn't mind, she felt the same possesiveness towards him, it was a demon thing, and he also wore his wedding ring. He also had her bite mark on his chest. And like hell would he look at another woman, human females were nothing but prey, food to sate their inner beasts hunger and quell their bloodlust. Speaking of food, she'd have to go into town to buy more, demons had big appetites, and also to pick out a new target for the next full moon. She climbed into her car and drove into town.

On her way to the grocery store, she passed the window of a baby clothes shop. Her face was blank, betraying nothing of her thoughts, yet inside she felt a pang of disappointment as she continued to stare at the cute baby clothes on display. She sighed and a memory came into her mind.  
"_Yorouichi-san how do you do it?" a younger looking Rukia asked her mentor. "You've been with Kiske-san for so long. Does it get easier over time?" her violet orbs shone with confusion, curiosity and sadness. Yoruichi's eyes soften as she looked at the young hybrid demon. "It is hard, Rukia-chan. And some times are harder than others. But Kiske and I were never the type you'd see as parents." she replied and gave the young girl a grin. "Overtime, you come to accept it as a part of what we are, we aren't human and we must make peace with this fact."  
_Rukia unconsciously lay a hand on her flat tummy._ What must it be like... _ She mentally shook her head and shook away those kinds of thoughts. But she couldn't help but feel a damper on her mood. Infertility. That was also a part of being a demon, well a female demon. Male demons could impregnate human women, where a hybrid would be born, but their birth would kill the human mother. Not that the demon cared, he would only want the hybrid child. Hybrid or not, female demons were infertile. Rukia was a hybrid, coming from a human mother who died after childbirth as was expected, so she couldn't have children. She thought she'd made her peace with that fact, yet she felt bitter resentment towards human women because of that, sometimes being particularly sadistic to the female victim. Even as a hybrid with a human half, it didn't matter because the demon half dominated the human part; there actually wasn't much of a difference between a hybrid and a full blood demon, only their birthing origins. She could never give her husband a child. They wouldn't ever be able to teach their baby how to hunt and transform. They couldn't ever watch proudly as their child killed and devoured human flesh. She hated human women because they could have what she couldn't. She just wanted to kill all those bitches, tear out and eat their hearts. She so badly wanted to tear them to shreds with her claws, and drink them dry of their blood and make a bloody mess of their guts. With these murderous thoughts, she set out to pick a potential victim. Maybe she could do a quick kill now to calm the onslaught of bloodlust she felt, Ichigo wouldn't mind. There were times when he would kill a man that had looked at her too long. She hadn't batted an eye at that, it was only a human. And they would always kill together on the full moons, but they could kill seperatley any other time if they wished.

Rukia walked through the shopping square, few bags in hand to blend in. Looking around for any human that seemed isolated, she was looking for an easy prey. She growled under her breath, tired of waiting. Maybe she could just kill all the ones present, she knew she could. But, no, that would arouse suspicion. How long would she have to wait? Would she have to resort to charming a man to leave with her, men were easy like that, fooled by her innocent face. But she wanted to kill a woman. Or she could just give up and go home.  
"Kurosaki-san!" a cheery feminine voice called her from behind. Or not. Rukia thought. She turned and greeted the female, "Ah, hello Inoue-san." Rukia had met this particular female while familiarizing herself with this town when her and Ichigo first moved here. Inoue was bubbly, cheery, and had a weird taste for food. Not that it really mattered, Inoue was just a human after all. Rukia hadn't felt like killing her when they met, it would've been sad, killing her would've been pathetic. But now the idea appealed more to Rukia, besides, Inoue had stared a little too much at Ichigo for her liking.  
"Hi, Kurosaki-san. Whatcha doing?"  
Rukia was snapped from her musings when the bubbly female spoke. To kill the airhead or not to kill the airhead, that is the question.

**A/N**: I'm updating from my phone and it's REALLY hard so excuse any mistakes. Btw, should Orihime be the next victim? I don't really hate her, its just that I'm all for Ichiruki. Anyways, who should die next?


	5. Chapter 5

Devour

**_I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does_**

**A/N:**_ I decided not to kill Orihime, I have other plans for her(evil smile). _

* * *

In the end she decided not to kill the bubbly redhead. It would've been too easy, and not worth it. So instead, her Inoue had lunch together in a cafe and talked. The red head unaware of the murderous thoughts Rukia had. They said their goodbyes and Rukia decided to go home, with no success in picking out a victim. Which left her in an irritated mood. But then as she brooded for her failure in finding a victim, an inspiration came to her. In a sudden insight, she started formulating a plan for an especially good hunt the next moon. She smiled deviously at the thought and licked her lips in anticipation. She went to the bedroom and applied makeup, just enough to allure. Then she also did her hair to go with the makeup. Rukia headed over to her closet to chose an outfit, she looked for something to call attention yet was also decent. She had thought up a great plan to catch victims, ironically by becoming one herself. She would drive out to another town, on the bad side, where prostiutes and gangs roamed the streets, out in the slums. She'd pretend to have taken the wrong turn and then just start walking around. She knew that by her car and jewelery, that she could be a perfect target for the scum there. She'd just have to act the innocent victim and wait for the thugs to come out. The only problem would be the how many to take, and how she would carry them. She would have to use some of her powers to carry the bodies after she'd knock them out, into her car and no one would ever know anything. The hunt would be most exciting with multiple prey.  
The five thugs that had decided to corner the innocent, defensless looking woman, had just signed their death warrants, they'd made the worst desicion ever.

Rukia looked proudly at her work; the five men were successfully chained up in the room behind the metal door. She couldn't wait for the hunt, the game would be of which human could last longest. She wanted to go ahead and do it tonight. She didn't think that just watching them bleed would be enough to quell her bloodlust. Her kind could transform into beasts at will, but in the full moon, however, the change was more powerful and it was involuntary to transform under the full moon; which was why her and her husband hunted on the full moons.

The stars were out and there was the stillness in the forest that was only heard when nature recognized the dangerous beasts stalking around. The demon couple wasn't out for a meal tonight, only relished in the freshness of the forest and night that called out to the beasts within them. They ran on all fours, faster than anything, like shadows darting from here to there, taking in the fresh smell of the night and howling in joy. Only if you were a demon could you appreciate the night like them, it was their nature. You could say they were like two puppies playing, except they were terryfying, huge beasts with sharp teeth and frightening eyes. Though demons were the same in some aspects, they didn't all look the same. For example, Ichigo's form was huge and his body covered in white, bonelike material and had a tail with the tip red. He also had a sort of white bonelike mask on his face with great horns protruding from it, it only covered half his face, leaving space for the grand jaws. He had a long mane of orange hair and red markings on the mask as well as on his body. He also had great sharp white claws. (**A/N: Basically they look like hollows but smaller and without the hollow holes.) **Rukia's form was smaller and also covered in the white bone-like material, like all demons, but her tail was smaller and sharper, perfect for skewering victims. Her markings were a darker purple and her white claws were tipped in black. Her mask was also white and bone like, only covering half her face so that it wouldn't cover the grand teeth. It was like wings of a butterfly spread over the eyes and went around her head to point out on the sides of her temple, it had purple markings too. Though they weren't planning on hunting tonight, what can they do when prey comes walking in voluntarily?

Keigo had been dared to stay one night out in the forest because supposedly there were _things _out here and people went missing out here. Though cowardly, he just couldn't bear to look at the smug face of Mizuiro and all the other guys, so he stupidly accepted the challenge. So far everything had been good, no animals or _things. _In fact, the forest was really peaceful. He couldn't wait to tell the guys that he, Keigo Asano, known coward, had spent the night, unafraid and alone in this forest. He sat with his back to a tree, sitting and staring up at the stars, they really were shiny, maybe he should do this more often. A movement to his left caught his eye, or actually a gleam coming from something made him turn his head to where it originated. There shouldn't have been that light in this darkness. Even under the dark of the night, he could still see and his eyes widened at what he saw. It was a woman, or lady, couldn't have been older than 25. She was very beautiful, and she was completely naked. The gleam had come from a ring on her third finger, reflecting the light of the moon. His brain short circuted. There was a naked lady, here, in the woods, at night. _Maybe she needs help? he thought._ Keigo wondered if this was his lucky day, there was a goddess before him, in his mind he started picturing all the scenarios in which this goddess would come into his arms being so scared and vulnerable and lost. He cleared his throat to speak. "Hey are you alright. Do you need help." she didn't actually look helpless or lost or scared. He spoke to her again. "You shouldn't be here, are you lost?. Its dangerous to be here alone." He tried to keep his eyes from straying as he spoke, but he couldn't help but notice her beauty and then there was also this scar that looked like a bite mark above her left breast. She gave no indication to heeding his words, only looked unintersestedly at him. But then she spoke, not caring about her undressed state, "You're right it _is_ dangerous. You shouldn't be here." He was about to question her confusing words when there was another sound from behind him. His spine stiffened as he heard a menacing growl, the rumors had been true, there was something here. He didn't know it, but he'd just signed his death warrant for a long and painful death by staring at that woman. He turned his head to look behind him and saw a giant white beast, a monster, his heart beat erraticly. The beast pounced. The violet eyed woman watched as her husband tore the pathetic human to bloody pieces. Before Keigo slipped away and gave into death, he turned his head to where the woman once stood but in her place was a white masked creature like the one currently devouring him. The beasts tore the flesh and ate ravenously, enjoying the spray of blood coating them. The heart was a delicacy and the orange maned beast let his mate eat it. The only thing left of the carcass would be the bones, all else would be devoured and savoured. The sounds of salivating jaws chewing and snapping filled the air. When done, the beasts took turns wiping the blood off each other. They were happy with their bellies full.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for irregular updates but I'm trying to work on all my stories, which are 3 in total and its hard, but I refuse to put any of them on hiatus.


End file.
